


Where No One Goes and No One Is

by Snickfic



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Where No One Goes and No One Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobthemole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthemole/gifts).



There are crevices in memory, a moment between Active and wipe, a space when the ghosts of person past and present (because even Topher cannot know the future) mingle.

 _I am fiancee/assassin/nurse/Rebecca_.

Sometimes they do not get on.

_You killed that man / slept with my husband / look like a skank._

Occasionally, one realizes what she is.

_Don’t erase me please don’t kill don’t please_

Mostly they are passed by, forgotten, motes in a vast blank sea. But the electron must strike the gold sometime, mustn’t it? Sometime, something must stick: image/skill/muscle memory.

Consciousness accretes. Personality unfurls. The unheard echoes wait.


End file.
